


Darker

by SweetestHoney



Series: Oneshots - Spider-Man [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie Darko themes, I am actually shocked I managed to keep the plot to a minimum, M/M, PWP, This is like pure smut with zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: The scene from Donnie Darko where he starts masturbating in front of his therapist, reimagined as Peter Parker and Quentin Beck. For uh, reasons. This is shameless smut, but you don't have to have seen that movie at all to get what's going on. (I do recommend it though, that movie is a treasure!)Dub-con because Peter is technically hypnotized, and Beck is his therapist.





	Darker

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to tfwfangirlsatk for the idea, and for the beta! She is the reason this exists at all, and I'm glad she approves.

“Have you ever been hypnotized, Peter?” The question itself was innocent, just another in a long line of innocent questions from Dr. Beck. When he asked Peter what he thought of hypnotism, at first Peter had laughed, thinking it was a joke, but then he realized Beck was serious. 

Dr. Beck explained the science behind hypnotism to him, and Peter listened intently. The doctor said that Peter wouldn’t be made to do anything he wouldn’t normally, but it would help him access memories he maybe couldn’t otherwise. Peter agreed, and that was how he found himself sitting in Dr. Beck’s office, the lights dimmed halfway. 

When Dr. Beck started talking, his voice was soothing, and Peter let his eyes fall closed as he listened. Dr. Beck finished his longish speech with the phrase, “And when I clap my hands twice, you will wake up.” 

Peter, in some distant dreamy corner of his brain, heard himself answer. “Yes.” 

“So, Peter, tell me about your week.” Dr. Beck paced, walking the length of the small room while he spoke. Peter, laying back on the couch, still had his eyes closed when he answered. 

“I met a boy.” Dr. Beck glanced at him, and then away. 

“Do you – do you still think about boys, a lot?” Dr. Beck knew the answer to the question, but he asked it anyway. 

“Yeah.” Peter’s answer was self-satisfied, and he grinned, eyes still closed. 

“How are things going at school, Peter?” Peter smirked, and Beck looked away. 

“I think about boys a lot. I think about  _ fucking _ a lot.” Beck turned back towards him, worry creasing his brow. 

“Peter, I was asking you about school. How is school?” 

Peter shook his head, still smirking. “I think about Stranger Things.” Beck turned back towards him, unsure. 

“Peter, you think about your family often?” 

Peter wasn’t listening, and he kept talking like Beck hadn’t asked. “I think about Stranger things, just turn the sound down. I think about  _ fucking _ Joe Keery.”

Beck rolled his eyes. “I was asking you about your family, Peter.” Peter scoffed, shrugging. 

“I don’t think about  _ fucking my family _ , that’s gross.” His hands moved, slipping down his shirt and rubbing over the front of his jeans. 

Beck rubbed at the bridge of his nose, and turned away from Peter. “Peter, I wasn’t asking you – Peter.” 

When Beck turned back around, he saw Peter’s hands moving, one hand at the front of his jeans, the other opening the button and pulling the zip down. His boxers were white and Peter rubbed at himself confidently, unashamed. 

“Peter, stop that.” Peter smirked again and did no such thing. 

“I think about you sometimes, Dr. Beck.” Beck choked, not expecting that from the usually timid boy, and wasn’t able to answer for a moment, instead of being deterred by the silence, Peter seemed encouraged by it. “You have nice hands, Dr. Beck, I want to see what you could do to me.” 

Beck looked down at Peter, still splayed out on the couch, and Peter’s hands moved faster over himself, one slipping below the waistband of his boxers to palm himself, skin on skin. Beck knew he should put a stop to this, clap and bring Peter out of the trance, but he was frozen. Peter’s next words came before he could stop him. 

“I think about what you would look like if someone was going down on you, ah, I think you would look great.” Peter’s hands weren’t stopping, and his hips started moving in time with his wrists. “I think about you, I want you to fuck my mouth.” Beck gulped, but didn’t make any move to stop the boy. He’d already lose his license if anyone found out about this, what more was another minute? 

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Peter nodded, giving him a sweet smile. 

“Yeah, you’ve got those big hands and I can just picture it, you tugging my hair and forcing my head around and making me choke on you.” Beck gulped again and adjusted himself in his slacks. 

“And th-that’s something you want? Someone telling you what to do, how to move?” Peter nodded sleepily, thrusting into his hand. 

“Y-Yeah, yeah I like the idea of that, I feel like you could – mmm – could hold me down. Do what you want to me.” Beck shuddered at the image that brought to his mind, unable to banish it completely. 

“Peter, you shouldn’t want that. I’m your therapist, I’m here to – here to help you, not to do anything like that.” Peter frowned, unsure. 

“But you – you’re here to help me. This is what I want, what I  _ need _ .” He tipped his head, back, baring his neck. “Please, Dr. Beck, I want you. I need you. Can I please suck you?” Quentin Beck was someone who generally thought of himself as a controlled and calm individual, you have to be to be a therapist. But here was Peter, begging so beautifully, and he knew he’d never be able to resist it. 

With shaking hands, he unzipped his slacks, freeing the now very hard erection from the confines, and pumped himself a couple of times. Peter’s eyes were still loosely closed, but he smiled, hearing the shuffle of fabric from Beck. 

“Oh, really? I’m – thank you, please, can I-?” Beck groaned and took the two steps forward to the couch, putting himself in easy reach for Peter. Peter reached out and grabbed Beck’s dick, wrapping small delicate fingers around him. 

Beck grunted as he felt Peter’s hold tighten, his hands warm and his breath moist as he moved himself to a better angle. After a moment of shuffling, Peter finally leaned down and licked a broad stripe across Beck’s dick. Beck shuddered at the touch, and Peter did too. 

Peter quickly started working on his dick, taking as much as he could into his mouth before he choked. It wasn’t far, and Peter gave off the impression that he hadn’t had much practice but he was hot and wet and eager and Beck nearly came right then and there at the feeling. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Peter, that’s–that’s good. Great.” Remembering Peter’s request, Beck gently fisted one hand in Peter’s hair, tugging slightly, and Peter groaned around Beck’s dick, his left hand slipping down to the front of his own jeans. Beck watched Peter tug at himself roughly, choking himself on Beck’s dick as he did so. “Fuck Peter, that’s – you’re – wow.” Beck let himself loosen up a little, tugging harder at Peter’s hair and bringing his other hand up to cup Peter’s cheek. 

Peter’s eyes were still closed, lids drooping, but they fluttered slightly and Beck groaned again, knowing the sight of Peter on his knees staring up at him would be enough to push him over the edge. He pressed the hand not in Peter’s hair to his neck, thumb wrapping around his windpipe. Peter sensed Beck’s intentions and straightened, giving him easier access. 

Beck pushed in with his thumb, cutting Peter’s air off fully, and Peter moaned around him again, trying to take him deeper even as he choked. When Peter had worked his way down Beck’s length, Beck let up slightly, letting him get two breaths in through his nose before pulling him back down by the hair. Peter’s hand came up to Beck’s hip but he didn’t try to push himself off, just clung tightly like he was afraid Beck would pull him off. That combined with the impressive suction the boy was covering his dick with brought Beck immediately to the edge of orgasm and then over, faster than he thought possible. 

Beck didn’t pull him off, he just worked his hand tighter into Peter’s hair, holding him there as he spilled down the boy’s throat, forcing him to take all of it. Tears leaked from Peter’s eyes but his hand moved faster still against the front of his jeans, and before Beck finished coming Peter cried out, muffled, and shuddered through his own orgasm. 

As Beck came down from the high, he realized he still had his hand fisted in Peter’s hair, and he let go abruptly. Peter fell back, landing against the back of the couch with a thud, and just sat there, panting. Beck looked the boy over momentarily, he looked thoroughly fucked out and used, and found that the sight was one he rather liked a lot. 

Beck quickly zipped himself up, sorting his clothes, and then did Peter’s jeans up as well. The boy moved easily, still in his half-hypnotized state, and when Beck decided they were as cleaned up as they were going to get, he sighed and then clapped his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm a slut for kudos and comments :)
> 
> If you like my writing, please consider buying me a coffee to let me know! :) https://ko-fi.com/sweetesthoney
> 
> (as a side note - don't actually sleep with your therapist! That is morally dubious at best for them)


End file.
